littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
The Negativitron
The Negativitron, voiced by Jeremy Mayne, is the primary antagonist and the final boss in LittleBigPlanet 2. The Negativitron is an evil robot serpent-like vacuum who travels through the Cosmos sucking up others' creations. The goal of The Alliance is to defeat it and save all of Craftworld. He also appears in Run Sackboy! Run! once again, destroying sackboy as he tries to escape. Character The Negativitron appears as a giant inter-dimensional vacuum cleaner and as such is usually seen sucking everything and and anything into its swirling portal mouth. When it isn't seen sucking something it is usually spewing meanies from its mouth, much to many of the Curators annoyance. Appearance In the beta versions of LBP2, the Negativitron was originally called "The Sucker", and resembled a vacuum cleaner more than anything else, and had two eyes (the eyes were meanie eyes instead of the evil magic eyes used in the final game) and there was only 1 vacuum segment. The final version of the Negativitron is a four-eyed serpent, with a much more menacing appearance and 2 vacuum segments. Its teeth are actually modified versions of the Decoration "Meanie Horns", which is also used on the Meanie enemies. When it opens its mouth, a swirling neon pink vortex is seen, which seems to continue on forever. It also has two horns, and the ability to shoot energy blasts from its mouth. In the final cutscene before fighting it, it claims that it was created from The Alliance's members' faults (i.e. Avalon's ego, Da Vinci's short temper, Victoria's insecurities, Eve's self absorption, Clive's fear and from what the picture shows of his negative side Dr. Herbert Higginbotham's insanity). It can be considered the Negativitron is far more evil than the Collector himself. Name His name is a play on the word "negativity", referring to what he represents. Battle The battle with the Negativitron starts with the Alliance members running away from the Negativitron, who fires an energy blast at them, narrowly missing Avalon and Clive , then the player, in a Hamster-2000, can attack the brains that appear on the left or right of the Negativitron's head, then after 5 hits, he will fly away, then you are then able to proceed to the next phase. The second phase is where the player must try to jump on bounce pads or use the grapple hook to swing on them that are being sucked up, as well as the moving platform below, which is controlled by Clive and Avalon. After a while, Higginbotham will fly in on a Bee 2.0 and will fire a missile at the Negativitron, then the player is then able to jump and hit the brain. When the player does this four times, then they will then be able to progress to the final phase. The final phase is the hardest part of the fight where you have to avoid the laser beams the Negativitron fires, then he starts to lose power and tries to crush the player(if he does, you will vaporize), then Larry or Victoria will pass you a cake to throw at a new set of brains, after done 4 times, the Negativitron will start to explode. After which, you appear at the final part of the level where the player must jump onto the heart of the Negativitron and pop the creature brain. After this, the Negativitron begins to fall apart, and the level is won. Trivia *Though the Negativitron changed somewhat since it's artwork was released, strangely the 'Negativitron Head' decoration looks exactly like the artwork except it has orange eyes instead of yellow. *Although the Negativitron was originally comprised of just one vacuum segment, during the course of the beta the character developed into having two mouth portions and bigger eyes and horns resulting in something with much more character and expression. *The Negativitron's original (maybe 2nd) appearance (seen in the photo below) had 4 meanie eyes, the vacuum tube was a dark purple, the head of the vacuum was white, and there is no swirl is his mouth. In the final game the Negativitron's vacuum tube is purple (black in the decoration) and the eyes are now the evil magic eyes and the head of the vacuum is black and there is a swirl in the Negativitron's mouth. *There is no swirl in the Negativitron decoration. *The vacuum cleaner that was vacuuming playtools in the creative opening was the pure form of the Negativitron. *The Negativitron appears along with Sackboy in Playstation All Stars Battle Royale, he is seen in the Paris level sucking up everything like in LBP2. **In addition to this, the Negativitron also possesses the same attack pattern as he does during the first phase of the boss fight from LittleBigPlanet 2 when he interacts with the fighting players. *Ever since the introduction of the Negativatron, it has been a Unique Villain in LittleBigPlanet that it was mentioned alot after Sackboy's victory against it. **The Queen in LittleBigPlanet Karting recognizes Sackboy as the one who had defeated the Negativatron. Also she tells Frida about Sackboy's victory on the Battle with the Negativatron **His Sound object is used for the Final Boss in The Muppet Premium Kit **The Cakeling was one of Victoria's cakes before it was infected by the Negativatron; becoming one of his Meanie army **In LittleBigPlanet 3; Newton mentions of the Titans attack on Bunkum during the events of The Negativatron's attack on Craftworld. He says in a quote "Long ago, Before the Negativatron nearly layed waste to craftworld..." ***''''If you think about it; The Titans and The Negativatron are both alike on the fact that they "absorb" the creativity in the Imagisphere; it connection is designed a bit when Newton is shown "absorbing" the creativity in The Prologue, Manglewood, and Ziggarut cutscenes **Newton's laugh from the trailer was from the Negativitron. **He is also referred to as a '7000 watt vacuum'. In one level he comes in saying "Feed me!", (cutscene in Eve's Asylum before Up and At 'Em), possibly quoting Audrey II from Alan Menken and Howard Ashman's "Little Shop of Horrors." * Though the Negativitron can be seen in many forms during the course of the story mode, his default form is comprised of: **2 Vacuum Head Front Objects **10 Meanie Horn Decoration (2 Horns, 8 Teeth) **4 Orange Evil Magic Eyes **Neon Bevel and Hologram Material *** In some cutscenes, the crafted Negativitron is replaced by the 'Negativitron Head' and 'Negativitron Pipe' decoration pieces. *Out of all the villains in the series, he is the most well known. Gallery Lbp 2 into the heart of the negativitron seal.png|The Negativitron's level seal sucker.jpg|The Negativitron's original appearance. negafight1.png|The Negativitron is about to attack! negafight3.jpg|Don't fall down! negafight2.png|The Negativitron's mugshot Negativitron 7k Watt.jpg|The Negativitron as a Decoration Category:Characters Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Boss Category:The Cosmos Category:Story Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Story characters